Inquisitor Bauer
General Inquisitor Bauer is a member of the White Mantle, and according to the Guild Wars Lore, in charge of conducting investigations leading to discovering Shining Blade encampments and supporters. Location * North Kryta Province ** Random spawn near Ascalon Settlement, questioning Farmer Dirk. * Scoundrel's Rise ** Random spawn just outside Gates of Kryta (location), questioning Camryn Jamison. This event will only occur after witnessing the event with Farmer Dirk. ** During Wanted: Inquisitor Bauer, in the central area (will not spawn if Heirlooms of the Mad King is active). Quest involved in *Wanted: Inquisitor Bauer Skills used During random encounters / : * * * * * (elite) * * During Wanted: Inquisitor Bauer / : * * * (elite) * * * * Dialogue North Kryta Province :Inquisitor Bauer: '' DAMN IT, we don't have time for this! Tell me where the Shining Blade is hiding.'' :Farmer Dirk: '' I don't know anything! I'm just a simple hog farmer!'' :Inquisitor Bauer: '' You're going to tell me what I want to know. It's just a question of how much it's going to hurt you.'' :Peacekeeper Marksman: '' Careful boss, you can't keep killing all of our leads...'' :Inquisitor Bauer: Don't question my methods! :Inquisitor Bauer: That sure is a nice pig you have there. If you tell me what you know, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to him. :Peacekeeper Marksman: Ummm... Boss? :Inquisitor Bauer: Don't interrupt me while I'm interrogating a suspect! :Peacekeeper Marksman: But...don't those guys over there look kind of familiar? :Inquisitor Bauer: I don't have time to follow your ignorant hunches, I'm a professional! :Peacekeeper Marksman: Uhhh... Ok, you're the boss... :Inquisitor Bauer: Do you see this pine cone? Do you know what I could do to you with with this pine cone? :Peacekeeper Enforcer: Mmmmphy eees ellphin ehh ruuuph. :Inquisitor Bauer: What? I can't understand a word you are saying! Why don't you take that stupid thing out of your mouth!? :Peacekeeper Marksman: He said "Maybe he's telling the truth." He has a point... maybe this farmer doesn't know anything. :Inquisitor Bauer: Impossible! Look, farmer, tell me what you know or things are going to start getting messy! :Farmer Dirk: Fine, fine... the Shining Blade is hiding in... umm... :Inquisitor Bauer: Out with it! We're running out of time! :Farmer Dirk: They're in Scoundrel's Rise! Yeah, that's it! I mean... where else would scoundrels like them be? :Inquisitor Bauer: Of course! You men stay behind and see if you can get any more information. '' :'Inquisitor Bauer:' ''I'm going to Nebo Terrace to gather my "interrogation supplies" so I can be first to reach the traitor's camp. :Inquisitor Bauer: I need to get there with haste! I don't want my suspects pre-beaten when I start my work! :(Inquisitor Bauer runs off) :Peacekeeper Marksman: So what do you people know about the Shining Blade? ::' ''The Shining who? Never heard of them. :'''Peacekeeper Enforcer: mrrrmph ummmph huphin braaph? :Peacekeeper Marksman: I agree, my hulking accomplice. Perhaps we should jog their memory. :(All Peacekeepers turn hostile and attack you) Scoundrel's Rise :Camryn Jamison Collector: Like I said to the others, "A Shining Blade camp? Around here? Ridiculous!" :Inquisitor Bauer: Impossible. I have infallible intelligence that proves the Shining Blade is working out of this area! :Peacekeeper Enforcer: Ummph emphaaarrool eemmph? :Peacekeeper Marksman: Don't worry, I don't think he knows what infallible means either... '' :'Camryn Jamison Collector:' ''Look, this entire area is infested with Skale and Mergoyles. Even the Shining Blade wouldn't set up in the middle of that. :Inquisitor Bauer: Dammit! :Peacekeeper Marksman: Don't worry boss, you can't be right all the time... '' :'Inquisitor Bauer:' ''No, you idiot! Clearly this means the Shining Blade have forged an alliance with the Skale and Mergoyles! :Inquisitor Bauer: We'll need to interrogate the beasts one at a time. Hop to it! :Peacekeeper Marksman: But... they can't talk! '' :'Inquisitor Bauer:' ''Ha! The great Inquisitor Bauer can make anyone, or anything, talk! :Camryn Jamison Collector: Is this guy serious? '' :'Peacekeeper Marksman:' ''Honestly I don't... wait... Boss, there! Shining Blade operatives! :Inquisitor Bauer: Ah ha! You thought you could hide among your beastly allies. No one hides from Inquisitor Bauer. ::' ''Blast! You know of the great Mergoyle accord. The rest of the White Mantle cannot know about this. :'''Inquisitor Bauer: Take them alive. Start with these insolent fools! (Entire group turns hostile and attacks you) :Inquisitor Bauer: Dammit, we don't have time for this. I need back-up! (Inquisitor Bauer runs off) Trivia *Inquisitor Bauer is a clear reference to Jack Bauer, the main protagonist of the popular television series 24. "Damn it, I don’t have time!" is a phrase often used by the TV character. Category:White Mantle Bosses Category:Necromancer Bosses Category:North Kryta Province Category:Scoundrel's Rise Category:War in Kryta Bosses